


A Little Crazy

by BrokenApeiron



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Adam Jensen, Conventions, Cosplay, Discworld References, M/M, Nerdiness, Pre-Relationship, Sex in Cosplay, Top Francis Pritchard, safe sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 15:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13461582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenApeiron/pseuds/BrokenApeiron
Summary: Francis è il re del pannello su MondoDisco alla convention. Si è vestito da Vetinari ed è pronto a dominare la scena, ma qualcuno vestito da Vimes arriva e tutti i fan vogliono che facciano foto della coppia.La cosa degenera nei bagni.





	A Little Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Ispirata a Crazy di Alanis Morisette.

Con i consigli di [Aledbr](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledbr) per Discworld, il plotting e la scena di sesso :>

 

 

La convention era enorme. Suddivisa in pannelli e piccoli capannelli di persone interessate ad uno o all'altro fandom, si snodava a vista d'occhio.  
Dall'alto del suo pizzetto e abito nero elegante, un Havelock Vetinari si muoveva con decisione tra la folla, altezzoso e al tempo stesso scattante, agile, pericoloso.  
Quando raggiunse il pannello dedicato a MondoDisco lo accolsero le eccitate urla di ugualmente donne e uomini, ragazzi e ragazze. Venne portato in trionfo, inneggiato per il tiranno che era.  
Ma, mentre posava per le foto coi fan, sentì un altro urlo, uguale a quello che aveva portato in trionfo lui. Una piccola massa di gente trascinò qualcun altro di alto - ma non quanto lui - e lo depositò letteralmente davanti alla sua regale figura.  
Quando la folla si ritrasse rimase un uomo più massiccio, capelli appena più lunghi castani, senza barba e la divisa da guardia cittadina. Samuel Vimes.  
Vetinari era più che deliziato dall'avere il suo grande capo delle guardie con cui poter posare, e magari anche baciare... aveva sempre avuto un debole per lui, e in quanto tiranno poteva fare ciò che voleva.  
Si alzò dal trono che i fan gli avevano preparato, e schiuse le labbra per poter accogliere degnamente il suo amante.  
"Sir... Jensen?!"  
Starnazzò cambiando completamente registro.  
Vimes, prima incerto di tutta quella folla adorante, alzò la testa e nel momento in cui sentì la voce di Vetinari aguzzò gli occhi, per poi fare un'espressione basita.  
"Pritchard?!'  
  
Una settimana prima, a scuola, Frank Pritchard stava cercando di evitare completamente i suoi colleghi universitari. Stava seduto in cima, entrava prima e usciva dopo. Ma doveva andare anche lui in bagno, purtroppo. E la sfiga volle che in quel momento entrò anche colui che disprezzava più di chiunque altro. Un futuro militare, che seguiva alcuni corsi di Frank.  
Zip aperta, pene in mano, urinò tranquillo, senza notare che l'altro stava girato verso i lavandini, lavandosi le mani con grande lentezza per non doversi girare e guardare in faccia Adam Jensen.  
Sperò che fosse sporco oltre che idiota, e invece una volta sgocciolato il membro e pulito con un pezzo di carta igienica lo infilò nei pantaloni, li chiuse e si diresse sicuro verso i lavandini.  
Frank sudò ogni momento, calcolando guardando nello specchio quando sarebbe arrivato. Si sarebbe girato appena in tempo prima di essere visto, e sarebbe uscito dal bagno veloce come il vento.  
Ma non appena si girò Adam voltò la testa di scatto, aprendo la bocca.  
"Pritchard?! Cosa hai fatto? Ti stai facendo crescere la barba?"  
Chiese con un tono a metà tra il divertito e il sorpreso.  
I capelli. I capelli lunghi lo avevano tradito.  
Lui si girò quasi soffiando, guardandolo male.  
"Sì. È per un progetto a cui sto lavorando. Ma non capiresti, tu."  
Spillò metà velenoso e metà altezzoso.  
Adam lo guardò con un sorriso sbieco. Gli avrebbe detto mettimi alla prova, ma sapeva troppo bene che Pritchard avrebbe potuto tranquillamente dirgli qualsiasi cosa di informatica e lui non avrebbe capito nulla.  
"Non riesco a vederti così. Ma, ehi, è per la barba che ti sta crescendo che non ti fai quasi vedere a lezione?"  
Chiese di nuovo, e Francis ringhiò prima di allontanarsi.  
Figurarsi se un pallone gonfiato come Jensen poteva capire l'amore per i libri o per le opere, e soprattutto l'arte del cosplay!  
  
Ultime parole famose. Frank rimase a guardare stupito Adam, la barba rasata, una parrucca in testa, che veniva spinto verso di lui dalle fan indemoniate.  
"Cosa ci fai qui?!"  
"Cosa ci fai qui tu! Questo è il mio pannello!"  
Rispose Francis piccato, alzando appena il volto, in un movimento altezzoso modo così da Vetinari che tutti i presenti ulularono dalla gioia.  
"Il tuo pannello?! Lo è di entrambi, perché io non sono il fan poveraccio di nessun libro!"  
Disse Adam avanzando di un passo nei suoi sandali. Un altro coro di "oooooh sono proprio uguali a Vimes e Vetinari! Anche le proporzioni sono le stesse!" si levò acuto.  
Adam notò solo in quel momento come Pritchard fosse effettivamente più alto e sottile di lui, proprio come i personaggi dei libri che stavano impersonando.  
Frank incrociò le braccia sul petto ben vestito, guardandolo ancora male, per nulla disposto ad accettarlo come suo pari. Adam un nerd? Inconcepibile. Come poteva saper leggere?  
La folla, purtroppo per lui, li spinse uno di fianco all'altro, e iniziò a fotografarli felicemente.  
Visto il grande entusiasmo decisero di deporre l'ascia di guerra, e si misero nelle pose che avevano preparato, ognuno girato verso il proprio gruppo di fan.  
Finché una ragazzina saltò su tutta emozionata, una spilla con la scritta "fluff in the streets, slash in the sheets" appesa sulla borsa.  
"Ma se vi conoscete perché non ci date qualche posa shipposa? Un baciamano, un inchino, magari un bacio sulla bocca!"  
Subito si scatenò un rombo tra il resto della folla, e tutti gli slasher presenti esplosero in una serie di urletti e richieste. I due si guardarono attorno, spaesati, cercando un appiglio, un qualcosa che li potesse salvare dalla follia dei fan.  
"Ma io non lo sopporto!"  
Disse acido Francis, cercando ancora di appellarsi ai proprio sentimenti rancorosi.  
"Ci faresti tanto felici!"  
Risposero con gli occhioni dolci alcune ragazze e ragazzi.  
Frank deglutì, guardandoli. I loro sguardi erano pieni di ammirazione. Non si era mai sentito in quel modo. La gente non lo aveva mai considerato, e quel bagno di folla e tutte quelle attenzioni strafogavano il suo desiderio di fama e notorietà. Più le voci lo imploravano, più si sentiva come un sovrano che non poteva ignorare le richieste così sentite dei suoi sudditi. Molto Vetinari, alzò una mano, richiamando il silenzio.  
Anche Adam, che era rimasto a discutere con un ragazzo sulla questione, si girò ad osservarlo. Frank emanava regalità e potere, un fascino magnetico che non aveva mai pensato che il ragazzo occhialuto potesse emettere.  
Non poteva nasconderlo, in quel momento sembrava davvero affascinante.  
"Vostra grazia. È un piacere accoglierla nuovamente."  
Disse lui, alzando una mano chiara e affusolata verso Adam. Quello deglutì, rimanendo a guardarla attentamente. Il pubblico rimase ad osservarli trattenendo il fiato, e preparando le macchine fotografiche e i cellulari.  
Adam prese delicatamente la mano di Francis, e scese per baciarne il dorso, delicato, inconsapevole che nelle menti di entrambi risuonava, ubriachi di notorietà, "non potremmo sopravvivere a questa storia, se non facendo un poco i folli."  
I flash lì accecarono, e Francis sorrise tirando le labbra, deliziato dal servilismo di Jensen.  
"Sir Samuel, sa perfettamente che sono sposato con la città. E la città vuole che lei passi del tempo con me."  
Disse ad alta voce, indicando tutti i presenti. Un piccolo coro di "siiiii" si levò dalla gente, e notò che qualcuno stava anche registrando un video. Si avvicinò quindi al volto di Adam, privo di ogni inibizione, e gli toccò il mento, sollevandoglielo. Scese vicino alle sue labbra, osservandole attentamente.  
"Si concederà a me, Sir Samuel?"  
Chiese con voce bassa e appena roca.  
Qualche ragazza cercò di non svenire, qualcuna scattò tredici foto in un colpo, altre si tapparono la bocca per non urlare.  
Al bacio vero e proprio seguì un tripudio di ululati e canti di ringraziamento.  
  
Quando finalmente il pannello finì, Francis raggiunse Adam nei bagni maschili, dove si stava iniziando a cambiare, togliendosi la parrucca e sistemandosi negli abiti borghesi.  
Frank era ancora in tenuta da tiranno, invece, e si avvicinò a lui ancora gonfio del successo avuto.  
Rimase dietro di lui, osservandolo nello specchio. Adam alzò lo sguardo, i suoi capelli corti e castano scurissimi nuovamente visibili. Ricambiò l'occhiata di quel collega universitario che così poco aveva conosciuto, e così tanto aveva sottovalutato. Non riusciva a riconoscerlo, sotto quel pizzetto, sotto quell'abito nero e quella parrucca che gli accorciava i capelli. Era bellissimo, e regale. Come il Vetinari che tutti i lettori si immaginavano.  
"Hai fatto un bel lavoro col tuo cosplay. E adesso, così cresciuta, quella barba ti sta bene."  
Disse a bassa voce, gli strascichi emotivi dei baci e degli sguardi che si erano scambiati ancora in circolo. Scese sul lavandino, sciaquandosi la faccia. Si irrigidì quando Frank si sdraiò quasi sulla sua schiena, per poi afferrargli piano i fianchi. Quella sicurezza non era da lui, ma era degna di un re. Pieno del proprio successo, Pritchard stava usando il personaggio del tiranno per far uscire un lato del suo carettere altrimenti nascosto.  
"Non abbiamo finito, Vostra Grazia. Aveva detto che si concedeva a me, prima."  
Adam avrebbe voluto allotanarsi, in un primo momento. Dopo tutti gli scambi di parole a scuola, quel contatto sembrava così sbagliato. Ma poi lo colpirono le sensazioni del baciamano, il batticuore, il fascino che aveva subito nel vedere quel ragazzo avvolto in un abito nero. Il premere le labbra sulle sue. Sentirlo così... prepotente e al tempo stesso aristrocratico, nel parlargli, nel comandargli, nel baciarlo davanti agli altri.  
Durante le foto aveva sentito una strana eccitazione scorrergli nel corpo, che partiva dalla punta delle dita e terminava anche in posti poco consoni.  
Era una pazzia, fatta per accontentare la folla. Ma aveva risvegliato in lui anche altri bisogni.  
Rimase quindi rigido, i capezzoli che subito si inturgidivano nella botta d'eccitazione che attraversò il suo corpo nel sentire il torace e il pube di Francis contro di sé. Socchiuse appena gli occhi, tentando di rimanere almeno neutrale nell'espressione.  
Frank sorrise, e risalì con le mani, toccando un corpo muscoloso, potente, e lentamente carezzò il lato dell'addome fino alle ascelle. Con movimenti calcolati scese in avanti, e guidandosi anche grazie allo specchio gli afferrò i capezzoli, tirandoli forte.  
Adam ringhiò, ma Francis non sentì il proprio compagno che non sopportava, ma un suo sottoposto. Un nerd suo pari. Non uno che se la tirava, che considerava i libri carta da macero. Sentì il capo delle guardie della sua città, del suo fandom, che si piegava sotto le sue dita.  
Adam cercò di riprendersi, di spezzare quella situazione così estranea alla loro relazione ma così adatta alle ultime ore, quando ricordò di nuovo il piccolo pensiero che gli era venuto alla mente. Essere un poco folli, fare piccole pazzie. Decise così di potersi permettere un'avventura con quello strano collega universitario, che effettivamente vestito così era incredibilmente sexy.  
Si lasciò quindi toccare bene i pettorali, che Frank esplorò con un ghigno soddisfatto. Ansimava in continuazione, ad ogni tocco più marcato lasciava un piccolo mugolio, per poi mordersi il labbro quando sentì l'erezione di Frank poggiare meglio contro i suoi pantaloni puliti.   
Tremò appena, mostrando i denti, e sentì il ventre reagire ancora di più quando vide nello specchio il sorriso di Pritchard, il suo pizzetto stuzzicargli il lobo dell'orecchio, e morderlo piano.   
"Allora, Vostra Grazia, mi pare di capire che stare sotto di me non sia poi così spiacevole."  
Mormorò quel Vetinari, andando con una mano a toccargli il cavallo, piano. Chiuse gli occhi nel sentire Pritchard ridacchiare sorpreso quando gli afferrò il membro già mezzo indurito.  
"No, direi che non le dispiace assolutamente. Poteva dirlo prima che preferiva stare sotto, nelle fanfiction di norma è sempre il contrario. Ma adesso so la verità, mh?"  
Chiese tronfio, mentre iniziava a massaggiarli il membro. Frank, di suo, sarebbe stato molto più timido e meno dominante, ma tutta quella situazione aveva fatto uscire il Vetinari che era in lui. Ed era al comando.  
Adam lasciò che Frank gli abbassasse i pantaloni e tirasse fuori il suo membro, che rapidamente si ingrossava sotto le sue dita e sotto il proprio sguardo, che attraverso lo specchio notava ogni movimento dei loro corpi.  
Francis rise, prendendo meglio tra le dita la virilità del ragazzo, e stringendola bene, facendolo gemere. Ogni cosa che faceva creava una diversa espressione sul viso dell'altro, e lui aveva ogni intenzione di godersele tutte. Scese con la mano libera, lasciando andare il capezzolo, per sfiorare l'addome e l'ombelico, infilando con decisione il polpastrello all'interno, allargando le pareti della cicatrice. La sua reazione lo deliziò. Mosse per un po' il dito nel suo ventre, godendosi i suoi gemiti crescenti, mentre stringeva con forza la lunghezza con l'altra mano.  
Rimase sorpreso dalle reazioni dell'altro, abituate a vederle solo nei porno. La cosa lo fece sorridere, e strofinò il naso contro il retro del suo collo, gli occhi chiusi, per poi riaprirli e osservare con malizia Adam nello specchio.  
L'altro mugolò, le labbra semiaperte, piccoli brividi che lo scuotevano e le prime gocce di sudore che gli colavano dalle tempie già sudate per la parrucca.  
Per quanto strana quella situazione, doveva ammettere che iniziava a piacergli, a stuzzicare corde del suo essere normalmente ben nascoste. Allargò piano le cosce, lasciando più spazio al pacco dell'informatico. Frank sorrise e si spinse tra i suoi glutei, facendogli sentire meglio la propria erezione. Adam chiuse gli occhi, lasciando un primo gemito alto, profondo. Francis sentì il proprio membro indurirsi in maniera imbarazzante a quel suono. Con entrambe la mani andò a calargli completamente i pantaloni, che caddero alle sue caviglie, e mentre una mano riposava sul suo fondoschiena con l'altra indugiò sui propri pantaloni neri, ben attento a non far perdere neppure un movimento al suo Vimes.  
Quando liberò la sua eccitazione sentì un altro sospiro, e contento estrasse un preservativo da un taschino. Lo teneva sempre di scorta, sperando di poter ficcare durante una qualche con. La sua precauzione era sempre stata inutile, almeno fino a quel momento. Non si sarebbe mai aspettato di usarlo sul suo collega muscoloso e idiota, tuttavia - ma era molto meglio che non usarlo in toto.  
Un lampo d'eccitazione passò nella sua mente insieme ad un pensiero. Allungò la mano fino al volto di Adam, e gli mise davanti alle labbra la piccola confezione. Il ragazzo gli lanciò uno sguardo attraverso lo specchio, prima di scendere e addentare l'angolo del preservativo, aprendolo coi denti. Francis si morse il labbro inferiore nel vederlo, e subito riprese la protezione per infilarla con mano quasi tremante sulla propria lunghezza. La lubrificazione del silicone lo aiutò, e quando lo infilò completamente guardò eccitato Adam attraverso lo specchio, il membro costretto nella guaina che si agitava all'idea di entrare in lui.  
Lo poggiò quindi contro il suo ingresso, un po' troppo preso per pensare di prepararlo.  
"Mi preghi, Sir Samuel."  
Mormorò tra i denti, sentendosi già esplodere solo al contatto col suo ingresso che si contraeva. Si schiarì la voce.  
"Mi chieda di entrare. Mi chieda di penetrarla. Di avermi dentro di lei."  
Disse a voce più chiara, più alta. Adam abbassò le palpebre, per poi aprirle di nuovo e guardarlo dritto negli occhi, il sudore che era arrivato sulla mascella.  
"... Mi prenda, Sir."  
Mugolò a bassa voce, appoggiandosi meglio al lavandino, il membro rigido che svettava tra le proprie gambe, il prepuzio tirato indietro, la pelle percorsa da brividi.  
"Scavi dentro di me."  
Disse ancora, le gote un po' più rosse, non abituato a dire quelle cose.  
Funzionò, tuttavia. Francis si premette con forza contro il suo ingresso, ringhiando nel sentirlo così stretto e duro, e solo grazie al preservativo riuscì a scivolare dentro in un colpo solo, aggrappandosi alle spalle di Adam gemendo, travolto da sensazioni che non aveva mai sentito. Era sempre stato passivo, e non pensava che entrare dentro un uomo potesse essere così... avvolgente e caldo. Strettissimo. Sentì Adam reagire stringendo ancora di più lo sfintere, ringhiare e gemere, aggrappandosi fino a farsi quasi sbiancare le nocche.  
Frank socchiuse gli occhi, completamente sopraffatto da quella sensazione. Sentiva che sarebbe esploso da un momento all'altro. Rimase aggrappato alla sua schiena, a regolare il respiro nel tentativo di non eiaculare subito. L'altro si mosse appena sotto di lui, e dal suono che sentì intuì che si stesse masturbando, gemendo piano, sottovoce. Aprì pigramente una palpebra in tempo per vedere la sua grande mano avvolta intorno al membro, che muoveva velocemente, le gambe larghe e i testicoli pendenti e mollicci.  
In effetti l'aveva stimolato molto velocemente... Con un sospiro scese con una mano, per afferrarglieli neanche troppo dolcemente, ricevendo un grugnito di approvazione.  
"Mi chieda di toccarla, Vostra Grazia. Voglio sentire il suo seme tra le mie dita."  
Modulò nuovamente la voce in un tono seducente e basso, e lentamente spostò la mano verso la punta, afferrandola e iniziando a toccarla con decisione.  
Sentì l'altro tendersi e aumentare ulteriormente la pressione intorno al proprio membro, e ringhiò affondando il volto tra i capelli di Adam.  
Venne dentro il preservativo con un gemito acuto, muovendo piano i fianchi per quel poco che riusciva. Il suo Vimes aumentò la velocità con cui si toccava, e Frank strizzò appena la sua punta, facendolo quasi ruggire. Liquido bianco sporcò le sue dita, in vari getti lunghi e uniformi. Francis rimase a guardare il suo orgasmo nello specchio, con un sorriso, abbandonato nuovamente sulla sua schiena.  
Quando sentì Adam muoversi a disagio sotto di lui si mosse, e cercò di uscire lentamente dal suo corpo. Il ragazzo grugnì infastidito, e con difficoltà lo fece uscire, gemendo alla sensazione improvvisa. Si massaggiò le natiche, le sopracciglia aggrottate. Ma non si sarebbe lamentato per una scopata improvvisa e senza preparazione. Era stato, lasciando da parte quel piccolo inconveniente, molto... piacevole.  
Si passò un fazzolettino umido sull'ano, e ignorando il bruciore si tirò su nuovamente i pantaloni e l'intimo, per poi spiare nel riflesso Frank, che si stava togliendo il preservativo per poi annodarlo e buttarlo nel cestino. Lo controllò risistemarsi la virilità, e deglutì senza farsi sentire. Di certo non avrebbe più visto il collega universitario allo stesso modo.  
"... Sei davvero molto bello come Vetinari. Fa uscire una nascosta parte di te."  
Commentò, abbassando gli occhi sui fazzoletti che aveva usato per ripulirsi anche il membro, buttandoli a sua volta nel cestino sotto il lavabo. Si sciacquò il sudore e si risistemò i capelli, per poi mettersi in spalla lo zaino con gli abiti di Vimes.  
Frank gli sorrise, appena più lontano dalle luci al neon che sovrastavano lo specchio.  
"E tu sei un affascinante Vimes. Sei già un mezzo poliziotto, quindi direi che non ti manca molto. E sei anche ottimo come mio servo sessuale."  
Disse leccandosi un indice, sorridendo in sua direzione. Adam sentì le orecchie avvammpare a quell'ennesima frase da porno, e ricambiò con un sorriso incerto, le viscere che si rimescolavano.  
"... Ci vediamo a lezione, Francis."  
Disse a bassa voce, imbarazzato, prima di uscire dal bagno, guardandosi indietro. Frank gli sorrise fino a che non vide chiudere la porta, e sospirò soddisfatto.  
Probabilmente quando sarebbe uscito dai panni di Vetinari si sarebbe messo ad urlare e chiedersi cosa diamine aveva fatto, ma fino a quel momento voleva godersi ogni singolo momento della propria piccola pazzia, in quel giorno di convention.  
Non si diventava sempre un po' folli quando c'erano le fiere?


End file.
